


Chuck On Shrooms

by hellpenguin



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The faces this boy makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck On Shrooms

Youtube Streaming:

Download links:

[Megaupload; 2.5MB](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=P5N7ZTUK)


End file.
